


Protection Makes Us Strong

by ThePackWantstheD



Series: The Human in You [3]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Hunters, M/M, Murder, Ryan-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-12
Updated: 2013-09-12
Packaged: 2017-12-26 09:52:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/964563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePackWantstheD/pseuds/ThePackWantstheD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hunters are in town and Ryan meets up with them under a winter moon</p>
            </blockquote>





	Protection Makes Us Strong

**Author's Note:**

> can also be found on my tumblr here: http://thepackwantsthed.tumblr.com/post/58122434300/protection-makes-us-strong  
> SpazzUnion on tumblr also made this rockin picture to go with it: http://spazzunion.tumblr.com/post/60901223208/so-i-drew-ryan-from

**Protection Makes Us Strong**

Ryan’s bare feet crunched against the snow on the ground as he walked into the clearing. His jeans hung low on his hip and the wind stung his bare chest but the only thing that felt cold was the green painted star on his right hip. 

"You need to leave," Ryan declared as he stepped into the clearing. He stared across it at the three men on the other side. 

The three of them were wearing all black. 

The smallest of them was a blonde around Ray’s size, but rather then claws to protect himself there was a bulky rifle in his hands. At Ryan’s voice he immediately pointed it up and Ryan had no illusions about not being in the cross hairs of the rifles green gaze. 

Next to him was a man the same size with two hands reaching for pistols attached to his hip. 

"He’s human," the largest of the three said, holding a hand across the seconds mans chest. Despite his words, he added, "Patrick, keep him in the scope." 

The blonde gave a nod, his hands tightening their grip. 

"You need to leave," Ryan repeated, taking a step forward. "None of the packs here are responsible for a murder, if they were then we would be more then happy to hand the wolf over to you. We don’t want murders among us."

"We don’t want monsters among us," the second man hissed. 

The leader shot him a glare before stepping forward, “We’ll kill the wolves.”

"You have a code."

"The code is only for those stupid enough to think that there’s such a thing as a good werewolf," he answered. He stepped forward, holding a hand out for him, "But you’re not one of them. You could still join us, humans who have been manipulated by packs are the most useful to us. You make good killers since you know how to pull the wolves away from each other better then we do."

Ryan laughed, watching the way it made the smaller men shiver. When he was done he set his mouth in a firm line and glared, “No one is manipulating me. My pack is my family because I chose for it to be.” 

He took another step, reaching up with one hand to touch the brown pelt on his shoulders, “Do you know that there’s a tradition among the packs here?” 

Another step. “Until a few generations ago, the Achievement Hunter, Roosterteeth, and RWBY packs weren’t on very good terms. There were skirmishes constantly and many wolves died.”

"Many humans were caught in the crossfire as well," the man argued. He stepped towards Ryan despite the protest behind him. 

"A few," Ryan agreed, drawing his eyes away from the pelt. A wicked smile spread across his face as he stepped up, feeling the breathe of the hunter against his face, "But mostly the humans did the damage. They were strong and unwavering. They knew tricks that even emissaries can’t master because they grew up, lived, loved just like the wolves. It became tradition that when fighting was inevitable, they wore the fur of their first kill from the other packs." He reached up, grabbing a fist full of the mans hair, and hissed, "Geoff once told me his mother made a necklace out of teeth from a human that had tried to kill him. I’m sure she’s be impressed with me if I did the same."

Before the man could say anything there was a loud roar around them. 

Ryan let go of the man as the rifle scattered across the forest floor. He used the shock in the hunter as an excuse to jam his knees into his chest, sending the man spiraling down.

Before he could recover Gavin was on him, his claws ripping through flesh from the shoulder to the hip. 

"Careful," Ryan advised, not looking at the Brit. Instead he glanced around the clearing, examining the way Michael roared in the second mans face and the fur around Geoff’s mouth matted with the blood of the man who had had a gun pointed at him. "We can’t become what they think we are."

"Ryan," Ray’s voice was rough and gravely. It didn’t surprise Ryan at all that when he turned to him, the boy was in his half form. His eyes were glowing blue and there was pointed claws on the hand he held out for him, "Come on. They’ll take care of it from here. I’ll take you home to take a warm bath."

"I don’t know," Jack drawled. His hands grabbed Ryan’s hips, pulling him against him as his claws scratched his skin, "I think the warpaint makes him look hot."

Ryan laughed as he reached up to rub at the side of Jack’s face, the other leaning into the touch, “I don’t don’t think Crayola Finger Paints count as warpaint but the sentiment is nice.”

"Ry," Ray declared, snapping his attention back to the youngest, "we were never going to let them leave uninjured right?"

"Of course not, Ray," Ryan answered and tugged away from Jack. He put his hands on either side of the wolves face and pressed his lips to his forehead, "Despite the pack relations years ago, Roosterteeth and RWBY are our family now. We would never allow anyone to get away with hurting one of them the way they did."

Ray reached up, holding Ryan’s wrists, “What if it had been one of us? I was with Matt when it happened. They could have killed him, killed both of us, if I hadn’t thought to shift with him on my back.”

"If they had hurt you," Ryan answered and pressed kisses down the bridge of his nose until he could feel Ray’s lips against his as he spoke, "I would have torn them limb from limb. They wouldn’t have realized I was human."

 


End file.
